The present invention relates to hub coupled to a computer and more particularly to such a hub having a bluetooth system with improved characteristics.
A conventional computer 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a plurality of connectors 10 on the rear panel of the computer 1. Each of the connectors 10 may have one of a variety of interface specifications such as PS2, LPT, 1394, and USB (Universal Serial Bus). Two first peripherals are shown in which one is a mouse having a connector 20 with an appropriate interface specification at an open end of a cable 22 extended therefrom. The second peripheral is a keyboard 3 having a connector 30 with the PS2 interface specification at an open end of another cable 22 extended therefrom. The connectors 20 of the peripherals 2 are coupled to mating connectors 10 on the computer 1 respectively. As such, signals can be sent from the peripherals 2 to the computer 1. Alternatively, the computer 1 can send signals to the peripherals 2 for processing therein.
The connector 20 of each peripheral 2 has one of the conventional interface specifications such as PS2, LPT, and 1394. In response to a coupling of the connector 20 to the conventional connector 10 on the computer 1, a driver of the peripheral 2 must be installed. Next, a shutdown has to be performed prior to restarting after the installation is completed. The computer 1 may then control the peripheral 2 after a completion of the above actions. The computer 1 will not operate normally if the connector 20 of the peripheral 2 is removed from the connector 10 in the installation process. Further, there is no connector 10 on the computer 1 available for coupling to a plurality of peripherals 2 if the number of connectors 10 is less than that of the peripherals 2.
Referring to FIG. 1 again, in response to a coupling of the peripheral 3 (e.g., keyboard) having a USB connector 30 and the computer 1, a driver of the peripheral 3 must be installed. Next, a user can use the computer 1 to control the peripheral 3 after a completion of the installation. The computer 1 still can operate normally even if the connector 30 of the peripheral 3 is removed from one of the connectors 12 on the computer 1 in the installation process. Further, the connector 30 of the peripheral 3 can be coupled to the computer 1 in any future time. Hence, it is convenient in use. Thus, the USB connectors are widely installed in the current peripherals.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, as stated above, the USB connector 30 of the peripheral 3 can be coupled to the USB connector 12 on the computer 1 at any time. Hence, it is convenient in use. Further, the USB connector 12 on the computer 1 can be coupled to at least one of a plurality of USB hubs 32. Hence, the number of the USB connectors 12 can be increased up to 127 USB hubs. As a result, there is not need to worry about an insufficient number of connectors on the computer 1 available for coupling to peripherals.
However, the prior art (e.g., either the peripheral 2 having a connector 20 with a conventional interface specification or the peripheral 3 having the USB connector 30) suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the cable 22 of each of the peripherals 2 and 3 must be coupled to the computer 1 after the peripherals 2 and 3 have been positioned. Thus, a signal communication between the peripherals 2 and 3 and the computer 1 is made possible. It is seen that there is little space unoccupied if there are a number of peripherals coupled to the computer with the various cables 22 disposed on a supporting surface (e.g., desk). Further, there is very little space unoccupied after a computer, associated peripherals, and documents are placed on the desk in an office or at home. This is particularly true if the cables 22 of the peripherals 2 and 3 are additionally placed on the desk. Furthermore, it is messy to have such cables 22 randomly placed on the desk. Moreover, this configuration can cause inconvenience in use. Thus improvement exists.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hub having a bluetooth system. The hub comprises a bluetooth system module coupled to a hub module on the hub. Thus, the hub has a wireless signal transmission capability as the bluetooth system. Further, the hub is capable of performing a signal communication with any electronic device having a bluetooth system module within a predetermined range, thereby reducing the number of cables disposed on a desk. By utilizing the invention, it is possible of overcoming the above drawback of the prior art such as messy on the desk because many cables of peripherals coupled to the computer are randomly disposed on the desk.